


Give Your Heart A Break

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Tell Me What You're Scared Of (TMA Series) [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dark Past, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Peter Lukas, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Statement regarding Mr. Bouchard and Mr. Lukas's first date.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Nikola Orsinov/Jane Prentiss, Breekon/Hope, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: Tell Me What You're Scared Of (TMA Series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Give Your Heart A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned to the end for a reader challenge.

Oh? Hello there. I didn’t see the recorder on. Um… this is my first time doing a statement, so I am sorry if it is not very good. I don’t normally do these things, you see. I’m actually not even working here. The Eye just reached out to my entity and asked if I could record a statement for today because Elias was busy. I mean, they are technically not my entity yet, but I am sure I will get there one day. Or not, but that would be fine too. Anyhow, I should start this! Sorry! 

Statement of… huh… this has no name. Statement of unknown regarding a… seaside date? A date amongst the tides? I don’t know. Regarding Mr. Bouchard’s date with Mr. Lukas. Statement recorded by Liana Rasen. Statement begins. 

_The day was colder than they had expected it to be. By the time Elias had left his meeting with Mr. Spider, the air was already taking on a bitter undertone and he was grateful that he had had the foresight to bring a coat with him on the walk. The Tundra was not close to the institute by any means, but Elias had called a cab and was having it pick him up a couple blocks away. He didn’t like having anyone pick him up from the institute directly. Though it was unlikely that person would ever come near the place again… it was simply better precaution to have outsiders stay away unless they were giving a statement. After all, the Eye did not profit from random strangers dropping by to pick him up from work, so what would be the point in bothering it with another presence in its domain?_

_Elias arrived at the street where his cab was waiting and sighed as he got into the bright yellow vehicle. He got into the back of the cab and immediately as he got in, he noticed something was off. He did not feel in danger, per se, but he did feel a presence in the cab with him. Everyone had a certain aura that they gave off, yes, and though Elias could see it on nearly everyone, it was heavy and more distinct on avatars or people tied to an entity. That was what he was sensing off the cab driver. It was a powerful aura and he could practically see the power radiating off of them._

“Where are you heading off to then?” _asked the driver of the car. Elias’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times._

“Breekon?!” _Elias exclaimed._

“Not quite. Close, but no. Breekon is on a bit of business. Just me, I’m afraid,” _replied a voice Elias took to be Hope._

“Nice of the Eye to let me know the Stranger’s avatar would be driving me,” _Elias thought to himself unhappily. He liked working for the Eye, of course, and while it had its benefits, the Eye was an entity like all the others, and it enjoyed messing with its “workers” just as much as any of the others. It would leave out certain little details unless Elias asked for them, which he realized he should have done earlier to make sure everything was safe however, he was preoccupied with thoughts about his evening event._

“What are you doing here?” _Elias questioned. Hope sighed._

“Ms. Orsinov wanted us to… blend in more. Try and get a foot in society, she said. Not a fan of it myself, but Ms. Orsinov was insistent about it,” _Hope explained. Elias had to hold back a giggle at this. He did not take Nikola to be the kind who would be level headed enough to try and integrate her and her circus more into society, and he had no doubt it was because of some argument she and Sarah had. Elias had seen the two together before and Sarah seemed to be the voice of reason for them. Well, as reasonable as one could be in the Stranger. She also seemed to be stubborn and one of the only people Elias knew who could convince Nikola to try something new out. Still, the image of Nikola reluctantly telling Breekon and Hope to “blend in” was something that Elias found quite amusing._

“And how is Nikola?” _Elias asked, more out of formality than anything._

“Alright, I guess. We… I don’t talk with her much, so I can’t say for sure. We… I mean, I, mostly just work nowadays. Trying to prepare for The Unknowing and all that,” _Hope replied. Elias heard the pain in his voice when he mistakenly said: “we” instead of “I” and a sad smile formed on his face._

“You miss him?” _Elias questioned. He saw Hope nod in the front of the cab._

“Course I do. He’s my other half. It's odd not being near him. I mean, he ain’t dead or anything… but I miss being near him. We had to split up, cause it was odd for there to be two cab drivers in one cab, but… don’t mean I was happy about it. You know you don’t realize how much you care about someone till they ain’t around you. Till you have to leave them for some reason and then you realize how alone you feel. But by that time… you can’t do anything about it and you have to live with it. But let me tell you, the best part of my day is going home to him. When we finish work and finish taking out cut of the… “profits”, I get to go home to him. He always gets home before me. He’s always been the more responsible one of the two of us. Not that I mind that, mind you. I like being more reckless. I know he wishes I wasn’t though. He worries about me. Constantly. He never says it, of course, but I see the look in his eyes. The fear the moment I walk through the door that he tries to hide. I know he has that look until the moment I come through the door, cause he’s always worried I won’t be coming through that door no more one day. I worry about him too though. He’s… he’s a good enough bloke once you get to know him. We’ve done bad things, sure, but it was just cause we had to. Don’t really got a choice, do we?” _began Hope, but he cut himself off with a nervous chuckle._ “Doubt you care much about that though. Avatar of the Eye and all. You probably don’t want to hear about that,” _he said in a whispered voice. Strangely enough, though, Elias did want to hear about that. He was curious about what Hope had with Breekon and wanted to learn more._

“No. On the contrary, I would love to hear more. Tell me about him,” _Elias demanded, though it was phrased in a way that sounded sugary-sweet and like a request. Hope didn’t even try to resist the demand either, more than willing to talk about Breekon._

“To be honest, I could talk for hours about him. He’s the most amazing bloke I’ve ever met. Real charmer, that one. I remember one mission we went on. On this train way back. Boring mission and I was annoyed out of my mind. We were supposed to deliver some lady to The Spider, who was in the luggage area or something. Anyhow, the lady was confused and blind with horror. Not the screaming or crying sort. The sort where your body just kind of floats as someone else pulls the strings. Ironically, considering the entity waiting for her in that train car. I was just hurrying her along, but Breekon… he was playing her good. Whispering all these kind things to her. Telling her she’d be alright and that there was nothing to fear. It was a game he played. I know that. But it was still a sight to see. Him being all sweet and charming like that. First time I’d really seen him act that way. Don’t know what made him notice that I was watching, but he turned to me after the job with a smile on his face.

“Did you like what you saw?” Breekon had asked me. I found myself blushing for the first time… well… ever, I think. He had this cocky smirk when I struggled to answer, and I could only nod. He then chuckled and told me that he could do that more often if I wanted. I told him that sounded like a fine offer, and so we started that as a little game for us, not just for him. It was the Good, the Bad, and the Prey. And then… then it was more. He’d be charming to me… but I knew it was real. Not just a game, you see. It started with small things. He’d clean things around wherever we were staying, or he’d let me catch our newest target first, even though he could have caught them easily. Then it was treating me out to things or letting me relax while he’d help the circus out. A few years into the twenty-first century… he proposed to me. I said yes, of course. Ms. Orsinov was shocked when I told her the news. Guess she expected me to be the one to ask him. Everyone always thinks I’m the bold one. That ain’t true though. I’m just more reckless. He’s always been the bold one out of the two of us. Since the beginning of time, or close to it,” _Hope rambled to Elias._

“Are you two married then?” _Elias asked. Hope shook his head._

“Unfortunately, not yet. We’ve been so busy with the business with the circus and that damn coffin. We haven’t had any time to plan the wedding. Damn shame too. Can’t wait till I can call him mine and have the papers to prove it. Of course, they won’t be real legal documents. Can’t very well make those when we technically don’t exist. You know, sometimes I hate the man we took these names from. Why couldn’t he actually have a partner? Then we really could have been Breekon and Hope. Even on paper. But no. He had to just have hope. Well… I guess in a way that is what he and I have. Hope for a different future,” _Hope replied with a smile on his face. Elias could not help but smile as well._

_He’d never thought it possible that avatars could fall in love, but he supposed that it made sense. After all, they felt. They lived, laughed, cried, and died just like humans, so why should they be deprived of love? Why did they have to live alone? Why did they have to go through it all alone? No… not they… but rather **him.**_

_Why did Peter have to insist on going through life alone? Why did he have to insist on being at sea all the time? Elias knew how much the man loved the sea and his ship, yes, but at the same time… he wanted to spend more time with Peter. He wanted to be near him for longer than just their occasional meetings. Wanted to be closer to him. But every single time he tried, Peter would push him further away. It was, after all, all Peter knew. Pushing people further and further away from himself. That was just how he had been raised and no matter how much it killed him, Elias understood that. He understood that, for Peter, letting someone close to him was as terrifying as the concept of death had been for Elias (who at the time was Jonah) so long ago. But that didn’t mean it did not tear him apart inside all the time. He would spend hours at work just daydreaming about Peter. Imagining a world where both of them were not avatars. Just regular people who were allowed to let themselves love. Who were allowed to love someone else and were not limited because the other person is from another entity, or simply because the other person is another person._

“You alright there?” _asked Hope as he pulled up to the dock where the Tundra was located. Elias nodded solemnly._

“Yes. Fine. Thank you for the ride,” _replied Elias as he got out of the cab and paid Hope his fare. Hope tipped his hat, began to get the cab ready to drive off, then turned the car off again._

“Don’t let him get away just because he pushes you away. He won’t let you in because he is scared, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the same way. You just gotta take a chance on him, ok? And if others judge you because you are from different avatars… then tell them they better bloody back off or else they’ve gotta deal with the Stranger and its lot,” _Hope told him. Elias turned back to him with a shocked expression._

“Pardon?!” _he cried. Hope laughed at this._

“Just a little message from Ms. Orsinov. Best of luck to you,” _Hope chuckled, and then he drove off. Elias was just in the middle of trying to process what had happened when he heard a hearty laugh from behind him._

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be late, Elias. Considering you were the one who asked me out,” _he heard Peter call. Elias turned around with a blush on his face as he realized that he was late. He **knew** that he was only about ten minutes late, but he felt a pang of guilt, nevertheless. _

“I apologize. I left work later than I had wanted,” _Elias told him. Peter walked up and clapped him on the shoulder._

“It is fine, Elias. I am just pulling your leg. Come on. Everything is set up inside,” _Peter told him, and he began walking to the Tundra. Elias followed Peter onto the Tundra but lost his footing when the boat swayed due to a wave. He gasped as he began falling backwards onto the pier. He shut his eyes and expected the pain of hitting his back on the sharp edge of the wood that separated the dock from the water and the Tundra, but the pain never came._

_Instead, when Elias opened his eyes, he saw Peter, who had grabbed onto him arm just in the nick of time. He had an expression of worry and panic in his eyes and he pulled Elias back onto the ship with little difficulty. Elias could see his chest rising and falling at a fast pace and all he could do was stare at him._

“Elias?! Are you ok?!” _Peter cried out. Elias was unsure of what to say. His heart was beating wildly, and he could not form words. He was too taken with the man who had just stopped him from falling. They were so close. Closer than they’d ever been before. And Elias felt giddy like he’d never felt in his life. His breathing was uneven and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks to form a distinct blush. He stared into Peter’s bright blue eyes and swore he could see all the wonders of the sea reflected within them. He could smell it on him too. The breeze of sailing at night with nothing but a pipe and the night air to keep you company. The scent of salt and seaweed mixed together with the smell of tobacco, but Elias found it to be a pleasant scent. It suited Peter all too well. He could see the rips and tears on Peter’s otherwise perfect jacket. Could see the pins and medals that he had on. Could see all the little holes on the jacket from where those pins and medals used to lie, but no longer did since Peter had decided to move them for reasons Elias did not pry into. He never did when it came to Peter. Never **knew** things about him. Not without his permission, which he seldom gave and so Elias seldom **knew** things about the man. But he felt like he knew him in that moment. When the two were so close that Elias could feel Peter’s uneven and shaking breaths against his skin. Could see the small cracks in the skin of his lips, and could see the parts where they were so chapped there was dried blood. Why didn’t he take better care of himself? He had all the time too… so why didn’t he? _

“He really should take better care of himself,” _Elias thought to himself with a slight smile. Peter was now giving him a very confused look and Elias could tell he was worried that he had a concussion or something, despite not actually falling and hitting his head._

“I am fine, Peter. Thank you for saving me,” _Elias replied softly. Peter blushed, helped make sure Elias was steady, and then let go. Elias held back a small whimper at the loss of Peter’s touch. He hated feeling that dependent, but in a way… a small part of him loved it too._

“Good. That is good. Um… let’s head inside, shall we?” _Peter suggested. Elias nodded and he followed Peter down the stairs and into a small dining room in the Tundra. He could not hold back his surprised reaction at the sight before him._

_The room was lit up with small twinkling lights that looked like stars. The walls were lined with various paintings of the sea but also of the Magnus Institute. There were some of the exterior and interior of the building. All expertly done and all signed “PL.” The table in the center of the room had a candle and two plates positioned across from each other. A candle sat in the middle of the table, but just enough off to the side that the two people sitting at the table would not have to avoid it to talk to each other. There was a deep green tablecloth covering the table with splashes of black and purple in the design of eyes. Elias felt his heart flutter at this. He had told Peter before that, if he could have any sort of tablecloth for his office’s small side table, he would want that design on it. Peter had asked him that one day, and while Elias had found the question odd, he had answered it anyways. He never imagined that Peter would actually go and get it made for him. Tears began to form in Elias’s eyes, and he tried his best to wipe them away. Peter, however, saw them._

“Did I do something wrong? Is this not good? I mean, we can go somewhere else if you want,” _Peter stammered. Though he was trying to seem calm and indifferent, Elias could see the panic in his eyes and could hear it in his voice. He shook his head._

“No. This is perfect,” _he replied._

“Are you sure? I mean, we can always do something else. I mean, we can eat dinner. If you want to. If you are not hungry, that is fine. I mean, it is also fine if you want to eat! Not that you have to! I mean, there is food, but you don’t have to have it! But you can!” _Peter nervously rambled. Elias giggled a little and put his hands gently on Peter’s shoulders._

“Peter Lukas. Calm down, alright? This is perfect. It is beyond perfect,” _Elias assured him. Peter took a few deep breaths and then nervously chuckled._

“I… um… I’m glad you like it,” _Peter replied before sitting down. Elias sat across from him. There was surf and turf with some vegetables on the plates. Elias took a bite and was shocked by how flavory the food was._

“I didn’t know you could cook,” _he told Peter, who blushed and looked down at his own food._

“I can’t. Not well, anyhow. The ship’s cook made this,” _Peter corrected._

“Well, you will have to give my compliments to him,” _Elias added. Peter looked up at him with a bashful expression._

“I… um… I don’t really think that will be possible,” _Peter whispered. Elias sighed._

“He is in the lonely, isn’t he?” _asked Elias. Peter nodded at this._

“He was arguing with one of the first mates… and I didn’t like it. I don’t care much for conflict,” _Peter admitted._

“Peter. You can’t just throw people into the Lonely because they argued,” _Elias reprimanded._

“Why not?!” _Peter exclaimed._

“Because then you never learn how to deal with conflict! What would you do if you ran the Magnus Institute and… I don’t know… Jon got into a fight with you?” _Elias asked._

“Throw him in the Lonely,” _Peter replied without hesitation. This earned another sigh from Elias._

“Peter. He is the Archivist,” _Elias muttered._

“Well… yes… but he would be yelling. I don’t care much for people who are yelling or raising their voice,” _Peter answered. Elias couldn’t help but smile a little at this. Peter was so strong and so confident, yet now Elias was seeing a more reserved and shy side of him. A side Elias found to be perfectly adorable._

“Well, I guess it is a good thing you are not in charge of the Magnus Institute,” _Elias chuckled. Peter laughed along at this._

“I guess so. Goodness! I would hate that! Having to deal with all your little employees and all their troubles. No. That would be too much trouble for me,” _Peter said._

“It is not all bad. You have some good times with them,” _Elias countered in a quiet voice. He began thinking of all the good times he had with them. Birthdays and holidays. Times when Tim would convince him to join some party or out of work event. Times when Sasha or Martin would offer their assistance if he was swamped with work. Times when they’d all laugh or joke around together. Even though they did not know the truth about him… it felt so real for him. He hated lying to them, in truth, but he knew he could never tell them the truth. They would never understand._

“Elias… or… Jonah… or whoever… I… I’m sorry you feel so lonely,” _Peter whispered. Elias looked back up at him._

“I’m not…” _he began, but he cut himself off when he realized how futile it was to lie to Peter about being lonely._

“I can tell you are holding something back. Hiding something from someone. I know you are hiding something from your Archivist. A number of things, I’d imagine, but whatever the big thing is on your mind… you should tell him. It is eating away at you. You… you want to tell him it but you are scared about how he will react. Scared that he will reject you or push you away. But… you should tell him,” _advised Peter. Elias looked back away from Peter. He was so close to the truth, yet so far. And Elias supposed that made sense. Because Peter could never take into account that maybe Elias was so torn about telling some big secret to him. That maybe Elias’s pain and fears were coming from the truth he was hiding from Peter. Because that would require Peter to think Elias cared enough to worry about what he thought. It would require Peter to think he mattered to someone else… and that was something he had not told himself in many, many years. Elias understood that, and in a strange way, he did not get it at all. He knew **why** Peter would feel that way, but he just hated that he did. _

_And so, in that moment, he decided that he would change Peter’s perspective on the matter. He decided to risk it. So what if Peter did not feel the same way? So what if he pushed him away? Elias didn’t care. He just wanted Peter to see that he did matter to someone. That someone cared for him enough to take a risk. That… well… that someone loved him. And that was exactly what he said._

“Peter. I love you,” _Elias blurted out. Peter blinked a few times, his wine glass falling onto the ground with a crash that neither of them bothered to care about._

“Elias, I think I just misheard you, so I am going to ignore that,” _Peter told him._

“If you misheard me, I will say it again. Peter Lukas. I am in love with you. And I don’t care that you are from the Lonely and I am from the Eye. I don’t care if we are not supposed to be in love, because it is too late for that. I’m not going to sit around and wait for my feelings to fade, because I don’t want them to fade. Peter, when we are together, it is the happiest I have ever been. And I don’t want to hide that anymore. I love you, Peter Lukas. I am in love with you and that is my truth,” _repeated Elias stubbornly._

_The room was filled with a heavy silence. Both men just stared at each other for a long time. Peter was trying to process what it was Elias had just said, and Elias was trying not to pass out right there from the shock of what he had just done. There were no sounds in that room aside from the gentle creaking of the Tundra as it swayed on the rough waters of the sea. Finally, after what felt like hours for the two, Peter spoke._

“Elias… I don’t really know what love is. I’ve never been allowed to love. Never let myself. I was too scared of the pain and messiness that came along with it. But when I am with you… I feel this warmth in my heart I’ve never felt before. I feel like the whole world doesn’t matter. Just you and me in that moment. I guess… what I want to say is that I think I might be in love with you too,” _Peter replied._ “But that said… I… I don’t think I’d be very good for you. I don’t know if I can let someone in like that. I mean, the Lonely would not approve exactly of you and I being together,” _Peter added in a hushed voice._

“Peter, just take a chance. I am not like the rest. I don’t want to break your heart. I want to keep it. Hold it. Care for it. Care for you. Let me try. Peter, give your heart a break,” _Elias persisted. Peter hesitated, but then took Elias’s hands in his and smiled._

“Alright. No turning back now, I guess. So… Elias Bouchard… would you be my boyfriend then?” _Peter questioned. Elias nodded frantically and instead of replying (for he could not find the words) he simply pulled Peter into a deep kiss. And just as Peter had said before, the world around them melted in a blur of nothingness and all that matter was Peter, Elias, and that one, singular moment that would change both their lives forever._

End Statement. 

Supplemental. 

That was… really sweet. I am so happy for Mr. Bouchard and Mr. Lukas. I am really happy that Mr. Lukas was able to let someone in, and I hope that he will be able to show Mr. Bouchard the light. So him a different path in life. I think that both of them will really be able to show each other their strengths and help each other through their struggles. I hope all works well for them… oh? Hello? Is someone there? 

**Hello Fantoccia. How are you?**

O… oh! H… hello Mr. Spider. H… how can I h… help you? 

**Oh, my dear Fantoccia! No need to be so scared! I’m merely here looking for a friend of mine. A woman by the name of Jane Prentiss. Have you seen her?**

No. I don’t think so. But I will let you know if I do. Or let her know if I see her that you were looking for her. 

**Sounds good. I will see you around, Fantoccia. Oh, and do give my apologies to your potential… benefactor. The Web… it is not the most subtle at times, but when it wants someone… you know how it is. Anyhow, it meant no disrespect.**

O… oh. It was no bother. Just a little horrifying is all. 

**I am sure it was, but that was rather the intent. Anyhow, I should be off. I have to locate Nikola and have a chat with her as well. Have a lovely day, my dear.**

Yeah… sure. You too. 

You know… sometimes I wish I was tied to my “benefactor”. At least the other entities wouldn’t try and claim me so often. Especially the Web. Gosh… if I end up with them… no. As long as I keep working hard and stay on my path… I’m sure that won’t happen. 

Enough about me though. I am sure that Mr. Bouchard won’t want my rambling on his tapes. Um… I suppose that is all for now. 

End Supplemental. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I am having a lot of fun writing this series and I was honestly blown away by the number of reader interactions this series has had! I am so happy that people have been enjoying the previous stories in this series! 
> 
> As a thank you to all of you who have read the stories and to all those who read this one, I am doing a little reader challenge. 
> 
> My new OC mentions that she is trying to become an avatar of one of the entities. Mr. Spider also mentions this near the end of the story. 
> 
> Here is the challenge: 
> 
> There is a clue to this "benefactor" in Liana's name. The first person to correctly guess the entity she is trying to work for and provide the clue within the name will win the prize!
> 
> The Prize: 
> 
> I will give you a shout out in the next chapter in the series, and you will also get to request whatever ship you want to see next in the series. There are some ships I do not feel comfortable writing (such as incest ships), but if the ship is one I am comfortable writing, then I will add it as the next installment for the series! 
> 
> I wish you all the best of luck!
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> The Author
> 
> P.S: Bonus points to anyhow who can add what the nickname Mr. Spider calls Liana means.


End file.
